Crazy Love
by Mystic25
Summary: Sometimes you wonder about the crazy people you've married. Andre Harris and Beck Oliver have been wondering a lot lately. Futurefic. Tandre/Bade/Cabbie
1. Chapter 1

"Crazy Love"

Mystic25

Summary: Sometimes you wonder about the crazy people you've married. Andre Harris and Beck Oliver have been wondering a lot lately. Futurefic. Tandre/Bade/Cabbie

Rating: T for language

A/N: I couldn't shake this idea, so enjoy!

A/N #2:I beta'd this relatively quickly, so please if you see any oversights, let me know –_nicely, _cause I can turn a colon and a capital D into _this-__**:D**_

* * *

**xxxxXxxxx**

"_She give me love, love, love, __**crazy**__**love.**_**"**

~Jason Manns and Jensen Ackles

"Crazy Love"

**xxxxXxxx**

* * *

"Does this make me look fat?"

Andre turned up from the liner note he'd been writing on. "Uh," he set his pen down on the cherry wood grand piano's music stand, and stared at his wife. "What do you mean?"

"_Ugh,"_ Tori Vega- Harris, his wife of one and a half years looked at him with a glower. "This _dress_," she flapped around the skirt of the black halter dress she was wearing like a flag.

"What about it?" Andre asked. He wasn't trying to be difficult, or hadn't been paying attention. He was simply trying to _avoid_ answering a loaded question about being fat to his 8-month pregnant wife.

"_Andre!"_ Tori crossed her arms over her newly enhanced cleavage.

"Tor," Andre said "You're pregnant, so" he stood up from the piano, feeling her eyes on him the entire time he took two steps closer to her. "It doesn't exactly qualify you as _fat."_ As he talked he worked the black tie into a knot that up until then had been hanging loose around the neck of his dark blue button up shirt.

"Then why don't you just _tell me?"_ Tori insisted. "I can handle the truth!"

"I know," Andre said carefully. Living with Tori the last few months had been like living in a house full of egg shells, he had to tread very carefully in all aspects or he'd be on the couch wondering what the hell he did. "It's just that-" he gestured at all of her with both hands. And in the last month there had been a _lot_ more of her to gesture at. "You've been a little-" he watched her eyebrows raise at him, waiting for him to finish. "I mean, you've just got a lot-" her eyebrows rose higher. "You've been a little crazy Tori."

Tori made a sound like she'd choked on meat _"Crazy?!"_

"I'm sorry baby," Andre quickly applogized. "But between the hormones and the _other_ hormones, you've been loopy." he waited for her to kill him for his honesty.

But she didn't.

"Well I'm _sorry_, okay?" Tori said looking down at her very pregnant stomach. "You try holding this thing every minute of every day!" As if to emphasis her point, the baby kicked her very hard on her left side.

"I know," Andre reached for her hand, and was glad when she didn't snap it away or give me a '_don't touch me'_ look. Because consummated marriage without being able to touch your drop dead beautiful wife kinda sucked ass. "And, I'm sorry too, for you know – _doing this too you- _ but it won't last forever."

Tori sighed. "I know," she sounded a bit guilty, and placed her hand on her stomach. "God, I'm going to stop being crazy after the baby's born right?"

Andre covered her hand on her stomach. "Yeah, you will be. But I won't stop being crazy about you."

This made Tori smile at him. "Thank you," she kissed him. "Now, about the dress?"

Andre looked at her funny, after _all_ that she was still on about the dress. "Baby-"

"Andre Lyneel Harris!" Tori insisted, using all of Andre's name, including his middle name which he hated more than broken glass in his face. The glare was back in her eyes again.

"You look beautiful," Andre said quickly. "100 percent gorgeously pregnant, not fat at all."

"Aww, The anger dissipated from her face like a passing thunderstorm. She touched his cheek with her hand. "Thank you baby," she kissed the side of his face.

"No problem," Andre said with a smile, then a sigh, as Tori walked (waddled) away to the sofa to black sofa to grab her purse and red jacket from off the seat.

"Wasn't it nice of dad to give us these reservations?" Tori asked, walking over to him with her black Dooney and Burke beaded clutch and her double breasted red pea coat under her arm.

Tori's dad had made reservations at the fanciest restaurant in Hollywood, where Tori and Andre still called home. Coincidentally enough, it was the same restaurant they had gone to 10 years ago when they were both 16 for the fake Ping Pong tournament. Tori's baby shower had been last week, and as a gift Daniel Vega had gotten them these reservations as a last _hurrah_ before the baby was born.

"Yeah it was," Andre agreed. He took Tori's coat from her and helped her slide into it. He moved her long dark curls out from under the coat's collar. "Plus it gives us an excuse to not see Trina and Don's play about the Singing Second Banana." Trina had been dating Improv Theatre performer Don Merkel for the last five months and he was always putting on Stopmotion and Interpretive theatre productions at little local theatres in the city. Trina loved this because she got to star in all of them. Always bragging about how she was only 27 and already an established on stage star. Last week she had guilted her entire family (including extended family of Andre's grandma Rena) to watch her in "_The Children Who Came Out from Under the Overpass."_ It was about an orphan waif, turned beautiful Tristate Beauty pageant contestant (Trina) who lived under the L-Train in Chicago and was rescued by a time traveling prince (Don) from 15 century England. Mice also sang 5 numbers in this, and Andre's grandma spent the entire play trying to spray them with Raid she kept in her purse.

Needless to say, the next time Trina had free passes for their play, everyone was "busy." Tori even went so far as to fake labor pains to avoid it.

The doorbell rang. Andre started to walk towards it, but Tori stopped him with a hand on his arm. "No I'll get it." She walked (waddled, again) to the door almost in slow motion, moving at the steady pace of about a foot an hour.

Andre watched her, not really knowing if he should risk a telling off and step in, but she seemed to read his mind with an:

"I got it!" she made it past the halfway point of their curio shelf, knocking over their silver framed wedding picture. But finally she walked up the first step to the landing of their apartment with a sigh of triumph on her face. "I'm here!" she proclaimed to the people on the other side of the door before opening it.

"Hey!" She said in greeting to the person on the other side of the door.

"Hey there hot momma," Beck Oliver stood there with a warm smile, dressed handsomely in a classic black and white suit with sharp green tie.

Beck had been invited out to dinner too, along with his wife – Jade. They all had been friends in high school, and that continued when Beck and Andre had both gotten scholarships to the theatre program at NYU. Jade of course had gotten a ride there too for her "Creative Movie Productions," most of which involved scissors. Tori had a one year contract with a Arista Record Company and had cut an album, but found that she actually preferred playing and writing songs outside of the pop label; which ultimately led to them dropping her for breach of contract 4 months into it all. She spiraled a bit with feeling like she was useless; and underappreciated. Until Andre invited her over for the weekend in New York. She hadn't seen him since graduation. Andre convinced her to work together just like high school, and soon he began to co write her songs. They were never mainstream pop success, but they were widely known, and she was happy. Especially after Andre and her finally started growing that _something_ that had always been between them in high school. After Andre's graduation he proposed, at the ceremony, in song. It was embarrassing, but sweet at the same time. They were married 3 months later. Beck was Andre's best man, and vise versa when Beck took the dangerous leap and married his girlfriend of 6 years.

After getting married, they all mututally decided to move back to LA. New York was certainly glitzy enough, but it wasn't home.

Beck became a theatre teacher at their old high school Hollywood Arts, working next to Silkowitz who was due to retire next year. Jade made independent films with enough of a following that she made a decent living out of it, plus she loved being her own boss.

A few seconds later Beck was pushed away by a blur of black wool and blue heels.

"Aiden, I want you to put down the scissors!" Jade West – Oliver said into her black Pearphone 5. "Those are mommy's _special_ scissors!" The flaps of her black overcoat flew open like wings and her heels clomped violently on the polished wood veneer floor in the kitchen. "You can play with _any_ other scissors in the scissor drawer-"

"Whoa-" Beck said loud enough to get Jade's attention. She turned to him with a silent _what?_ "Babe, he's _three_. I don't think he should be playing with scissors at all-"

"Shhh!" Jade said, pointing a finger at her husband. "Don't contradict my parenting!" She went back to the phone, a sweet smile on her face. "Sweetheart, just put the scissors back behind the glass –" Aiden had apparently listened to his mom because Jade smiled _"Good boy. _ Now do you remember your numbers from preschool? Good, so close the little door, and push _5-4-7_ on the little numbers on the keypad-" she smiled wider "That _is_ the production company number for the Sharpie Scissor Studio, that's mommy's smart boy!"

Beck gave Tori a bit of a helpless look. "Please don't misconstrue my wife's conversation with our son as actual parenting." He kissed her and walked inside the apartment.

"You should really lay off her Beck," Tori insisted. "It's not easy being a mom, not even when they're still in here," she pointed to her stomach.

"Wow, " he responded. "Only negative one month old and already acting like a teenager?"

"Tell me about it," Tori said adamantly, glad that there was someone to hear her out over her plight. "I swear, he kicks me so much that I'm going to have to ground him to his placenta."

"Whoa," Beck said with a smile, both for her and Andre. "So you guys are having a boy?"

"No," Andre told him. "Tori just has a hunch, she's _convinced_ it's a boy."

"Okay sweetie, see you tonight, be good for the sitter." Jade waved at the phone and hung up. "Your cutesy pregnancy talk reminded me Andre, I have to go throw up in your bathroom." she walked towards the back of the apartment and dissappared into Tori and Andre's master bedroom.

"You need some help?" Beck called after his wife's retreating figure.

"You've done enough!" Jade yelled back from behind the door.

"Baby number two," Tori said with a punch to Beck's arm, then did a little clap of her hands. "It's exciting!"

"Oh yeah, miracle of life," Beck said with an over exaggerated smile.

Tori didn't seem to see Beck's slight twinge at having to deal with a pregnant Jade for the second time. Either that or she didn't want too. The smile on her face was still gleaming and wide. "I'll bet Aiden's excited to have a new little sibling."

"Yeah, he is" Beck had to admit. "And a new little cousin," he set a hand on her swollen stomach. "Whoa!" he exclaimed for the second time at the movement under his hand. "You weren't kidding about this kid!"

"You should feel it when he's kicking my kidneys," Tori said resting both hands behind her back to support her ever increasing load.

"Yeah, they don't want too," Jade had come back from the bathroom, wiping the edge of her mouth with her thumb. Her face was a little more pale then before, and she pushed a lock of her black hair back into the sweeping updo she had it in. "If men had to feel everything a kid does to its mom before it can even breathe out of water, they'd become unics - So," Jade did a quick subject change. "I'm done vomiting now, are we ready to go?"

"Yeah," Beck said with a glance to his black banded watch. He looked over to Tori and Andre "Why don't you guys ride with us? I'll just get Aiden's carseat out of the back-"

"My boobs hurt," Jade announced suddenly.

Andre shot her a look. Jade had always been straightforward to a fault. His eyes went wider when she started to feel her breasts under her coat with a bit of a grimace.

"Baby," Beck said, trying to let her know silently that she as being a little too exclusive. It wasn't working. "Don't—uh"

"I'm not the only one pregnant here!" Jade insisted. "That makes four boobs that are like rocks, and two of them aren't mine!"

Tori took one of her hands off her hip and felt her own breasts. "Ugh, she's right you know, these things are _throbbing!"_

"And you're almost at the end so you're lactating," Jade added. "Try macking with Andre and hitting him with a face full of breast milk – it's not sexy."

"Eww," Tori complained.

"Yeah, so I'm just going to go get the carseat out-" Beck said loudly, pointing in the direction of the apartment's front door. "Okay if I leave it here Tor?" He tried not to look at her. Not because he was lusting after her or anything. But, now because Jade had mentioned it, he couldn't get the image of Andre '_macking'_ on Tori out of his head.

"Yeah that's fine," Tori said and finally stopped wincing and massaging her breasts. She turned to Jade. "Hey – does that cabbage leaf thing really work?"

"Yeah," Jade answered her, rotating her right shoulder with her hand. "But your breasts wind up smelling like dinner at retirement community. Also not sexy. Especially if Andre wants to-"

"I'll help you man!" Andre shouted to Beck. This was a totally weird conversation; it actually made him want to _stop_ thinking about his wife breasts. He gave Tori a quick kiss on the face. "See you outside baby."

"Okay," Tori said, and Andre was halfway out the door with Beck when she called out: "Wait, Andre – _baby!"_

Andre came tearing back inside and ran over to her with a speed that would rival bullet trains. "What? What is it? You okay?" Next week Tori would hit her 9-month mark, and he lived in perpetual fear that she would go into labor at any given moment.

"I forgot my ring." Tori said.

"Your ring?" Andre said, trying to calm down from '_baby right now on the living room floor'_

"I left it in the bedroom," Tori told her husband. In the last month her fingers had gotten so swollen that she had taken to wearing her wedding band on a chain around her neck. "It's on top of my jewelry box, can you get it for me please?"

"Okay," Andre said, and took one more cleansing breath, glad that the baby was going to 'bake' for a while longer. "Yeah."

She smiled at him "Thank you baby," She watched Andre walk into their bedroom, then she looked down at her feet. "Oh and my shoes!"

"Your shoes?" Andre came out of the bedroom unclasping the silver chain with her princess cut diamond white gold engagement ring and wedding band. He looked down at his wife's feet, staring at the black suede heels she was wearing. "Tori you're already wearing-"

"I know," she said. "But these kitten heals are uncomfortable – my feet are so swollen now, they're oozing out of them. Will you get my black sling backs?"

"Uh- your what?" Andre had been friends with this girl for four years, had dated her for one, and been married to her for almost two – but he still hadn't learn how to speak '_shoe'_

"The ones with the little strappy thing and the bow in the back," Tori said. "The heels are higher, but they're wider and easier to walk in-"

"Hey chill baby okay?" Andre clasped the chain around her neck and rubbed it under his thumb. "I got it – sling backs." He tried to keep the tiny tick out of his voice because they're reservations were at 6:30 and it was 6:15.

Tori sighed in relief like had pulled her out of a sinking ship. "Thank you baby."

"Hey, I want you to be comfortable," Andre said taking one of her hands and rubbing it. Over her shoulder Beck was giving him a high sign in approval. Andre disappeared back into the bedroom.

Jade turned to her husband. "Aiden's carseat is going to grow legs and _walk_ in here you know." She gave her husband the same look she had given him for years, the one that originated _way_ back to freshman year in high school.

Beck didn't even try to argue. Nine years with this woman, he picked his battles very carefully, because Jade was no lightweight. "I'm on it," He pulled out the keys to their car and walked to the front door.

"Thank you baby," Jade said sweetly to his retreating back. She watched him open the door, then called out: "My crackers are in the compartment next to the sippy cup!"

"I know what to do!" Beck called back as the door closed.

Jade and Tori stood in silence for a minute, then Jade broke it with: "You wanna go wait in the car?"

"Yes!" Tori exclaimed to her friend. "I'm dying!" She walked (waddled again, because she hadn't really been able to walk since month 8 happened) over to Jade. And Jade helped her up the steps to the front door because she had been that pregnant before and she knew how uncomfortable it was.

The two women disappeared out the front door. A few seconds later Andre emerged from the bedroom with Tori's shoes in one hands, and his black suit jacket in the other."Okay baby, I got your shoe-" Andre stopped when he came into an empty living room. "Tori? Baby? – where the hell did everybody go?"


	2. Chapter 2

**xxxxXxxx**

**Tweet From: AndreHarris09**

'_I lost my pregnant wife—_

_she's going to kill me.' _

_#scared_

**xxxxXxxx**

* * *

Beck's red Corverre pulled up to the portico entrance of _Sunset Avenue._ A valet ran around to open the passenger side door just as Beck was getting out of the driver's side.

Jade shot the valet dirty looks until he backed off and opened the backdoor for Tori instead.

"I got this," Andre said to the valet before he could help Tori out, pulling his wife out of car himself. "Wow," Tori said, taking his arm. She looked at the restaurant she hadn't been at since she was a teenager. Floodlights lit up a stone path entranceway to a set of double doors made of glass etched with a nature scene on it. "I feel like I should be wearing a fake ping pong tournament uniform."

"You're so pregnant now you could probably wear three," Jade said with a dry smile, lacing Beck's fingers through her own. She too, looked at the building she hadn't been inside since she was 16. They all lived comfortably, but none of them ever had enough money to eat here. Paying for things like rent, water, and diapers kept getting in the way.

Tori didn't look affronted because Jade was right. She steadied herself on Andre's arm as they walked over the stone walkway and into the restaurant.

The front entranceway met them with a wave of noise from a handful of guests waiting on the long wooden benches that were on either side of the door.

A female hostess greeted them with a smile. "Good evening." She had long strawberry red hair pulled into a high pony tail and was dressed in a blue button down and black tie. "Welcome to _Sunset_ _Avenue_"

"Hey," Beck returned her smile, but not too brightly because Jade was _right_ there. "We have a reservation for 4. Under _Oliver."_

The hostess checked the name against the black leather bound book in front of her: "Yes, here it is. It'll just be a few more minutes, they're clearing the table."

"Great," Beck said with a smile.

"Our reservations were at 6:30," Jade pointed out, glaring at the woman. "It's 6:45."

"Yes ma'am I know," the hostess said "And I apologize, but we were understaffed earlier-"

"So you expect us to just stand around and wait because of your oversight?"

"_Oh god,"_ Beck whispered, bracing pretending to be interested in the black and white pictures on the walls so he wouldn't have to witness his wife going for the hostess' jugular.

"No ma'am," the hostess was forcing her smile to stay on her face while simultaneously trying not loosen her collar from the death glare that Jade was shooting her. "It will be only about _five_ minutes, if you like you can have a seat at the bar-"

"I can't drink; I'm pregnant." Jade threw back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh-" The woman looked like she wanted to go get a shovel and dig her own hole. "Well we have plenty of mineral and sparkling water-"

"That stuff makes me gag."

"Oh look at that!" the hostess waved to someone behind her, though none of them could _see_ anyone trying to get her attention. "My manager's calling me. The bar is just that way-" she gestured to the long cherry wood bar on the right side of the restaurant. "We'll call you the minute your table is ready," she smiled again and walked quickly away.

If Beck was going to say anything to Jade for her "comments" to the poor hostess, they were never born because Tori suddenly exclaimed:

"Damnit!"

Beck, Jade, and Andre turn to her.

"I have to pee again!" she growled in the back of her throat. Being this far along made her have to use the bathroom about every 12 seconds; which wasn't an easy feat with 15 extra pounds of weight on her.

"Yeah, me too," Jade said. "At least you have an excuse. Mine's _smaller_ than my bladder and it's still doing this-" She looked around for a moment, then spotted a sign for the ladies room in back. "Come on." she pushed Tori in front of her to make her move a little faster.

Once their wives were safely out of earshot, Beck and Andre turned to each other with the same look – bafflement.

"You know, they never write about this in any of the pregnancy books," Andre said to Beck.

"That's because no one would have kids if they knew," Beck returned.

"I mean, I know it's gotta be uncomfortable for Tori, to be that big for so long-" Andre paused, like he was scared to say the next part, because Tori could have developed Bat Sonar hearing as a pregnancy symptom. "But three nights in a row last week she had me going down to the Gas-In-Blow at two am for purple flavored Icee's. Dude, they don't _make _purple flavored Icee's, I had to mix blue and red together and keep it in a cooler in the front seat, cause if it melted she refused to drink it."

"Try having to drive to Calabasas to the only restaurant in California that makes a yellow tail fish sandwich," Beck said, swapping a crazy story for a crazy story. "Once I forgot the spicy horseradish, Jade threw the sandwich at my _head_. My hair smelled like fish for three weeks man."

"Yeah, but I guess it's worth it," Andre said. "I mean, in the long run."

Beck's face softened, remembering. "Totally. Jade was a bit psychotic – more so-" he and Andre shared a quiet laugh. Jade had been a _bit psychotic_ since she was 14. "But watching her carry our kid, trust me, there's nothing hotter-"

Andre shared his smile. "Yeah I gotta admit, Tori does look pretty sexy lately. I don't tell her cause-"

"Of course not," Beck said. "She'd kill you." Beck said with all the veteran experience of a second time dad. He thought Jade looked positively gorgeous when she was carrying Aiden, but she'd give him death ray eyes if he even started to pronounce the word _sexy_ around her. "You'd be better off stuck in a cage of man eating tigers."

"A _lot_ of man eating tigers," Andre finished.

"With razor sharp teeth and rabies," Beck added.

"Chomping right on your jingle bells."

He and Beck shared a dry laugh of understanding.

"Man," Beck said. "We're jacked – I actually kinda like it though."

"Oh wow," Jade's voice filtered to them as she and Tori emerged from the crowd. "Did we just miss a total bromance moment?"

"Yes, it's official," Beck said a hand on Andre's shoulder, and looked deep into his eyes. "Andre and I are leaving you and Tori and starting life anew on a remote island in the South Pacific."

Andre's face crumpled in fake happiness. "It sounds so beautiful man."

Jade appraised this statement, then answered with a: "As long as I get my alimony payments."

A male waiter dressed the same as the hostess finally filtered out of the crowd to show them to their table. There was an awkward moment for Tori who tried to sit down on the chair with no arms. She finally managed to get down low enough with a sort of squad/slide combination that rattled the silverware on the table in front of her.

But, Tori actually considered it a victory lately if she managed to sit down anywhere in one go and without knocking anything over.

Jade slammed the wine list back in the waiter's face, who handed it over to Beck after getting a silent _'she's pregnant'_ from Beck behind his plastic menu. The waiter then left to give them a few minutes to look over the menu.

"Oh my god," Tori said as she surveyed the menu with the scrutiny of a cartographer to his maps. "I forgot how _good_ everything was here!"

"Just get whatever you want baby," Andre said with a smile, and a hand on her arm. "Remember, it's on your dad." His and Tori's songwriting and singing careers gave them a good living, but not an extravagant one. Especially with the baby coming they had put most of their earnings aside in savings and buying newborn necessities.

Tori's dad had collected his pension from the department a year ago, and even after all the insisting from his wife and from Tori, he still splurged it on his only expectant grandchild. Tori and Andre already had an army of stuffed toys and enough clothes to last until the kid went to preschool.

"Dad's the best isn't he?" Tori said with a smile.

"Yes he is Tor," Andre rubbed her wrist.

"Okay let's see," Tori continued to scan the menu. "Raw fish, too over processed, not made to order –Ooh! Glazed Salmon Portobello spinach salad with pine nuts!"

"Now that sounds like a winner," Beck said from over his menu.

"Yeah, no," Tori said, not looking up from her reading.

"How come?" Beck asked, puzzled "You're not allergic to nuts."

"Nuts make me-" Tori leaned over the table to whisper the next word to him: "_bloated"_

"You're already pretty bloated Tor," Jade said, drawing attention to what Tori hadn't wanted to draw attention too. "It's not like anyone's going to notice." She slid out of her black coat to reveal a sleeveless cornflower blue A-line dress with a bodice that stopped in suede at her chest, and continued up in a delicate lace to her collarbone in the same color.

Beck gripped his wife's leg from under the table. Jade just gave him a smile and a waggled eyebrow look.

"You can tell them to take the nuts off," Andre told her. "They do it all the time for people with food allergies."

"But how do I know there won't be _any_ pine nuts in it?" Tori said unsure.

"Just ask Ken Doll when he comes back around," Jade said.

"His name's Tom," Beck pointed out.

"It's an _adjective."_ Jade snapped back.

This is how Tom _Ken Doll_ waiter came back to their table. But they all gave him warm smiles, especially Jade, mid crazy. "So are we ready or do we need a few more minutes?"

"Do _you_ need a few more minutes?" Jade said.

"Uh," Tom didn't know how to answer that.

"Because I'm pregnant," Jade said" I've been hungry for hours."

"Yes ma'am, I know," Tom returned. "Congratulations-"

"Excuse me," Tori cut in, waiting until Tom turned to her before continuing: "Can you remove pine nuts _completely_ out of a salad?"

Tom looked at her in confusion. "Ma'am?"

"This salmon salad," Tori pointed to the salad's listing on the menu. "It looks _really _good, but I don't want any pine nuts in it."

"Oh," Tom said. "I can put a special request in with the chef to leave them out if you're allergic to them-"

"Oh, I'm not allergic to them," Tori told him, watching as Tom gave her more of a confused look.

"They make her bloated," Jade told him.

"Jade!" Tori yelled.

"What? " Jade returned."You just said they do!"

"We can still leave the nuts out if they're not to your liking ma'am." Tom broke into the conversation, the totally weird conversation.

"Oh that's fine then," Tori flashed the waiter a smile.

"Great," Tom said finally writing down her order. He took Beck's next, then Andre's.

Then Tori spoke again. "Is there any way you could _bring_ the unused nuts to the table?"

Tom looked at her. "I'm sorry?"

"The nuts, you're not putting in my salad." Tori informed. "Could you maybe bring them in a separate bowl, just so I know that they didn't go in?"

Tom gave her a wide eyed look: "You want me to a bowl of nuts that _didn't_ go in your salad?"

"Yes," Tori flashed him a smile, handing him back the menu "That'd be so great Tom, thanks."

"Okay," Tom tucked the menu under his arm, looking like he wished for another section to wait on. He looked at Jade, almost afraid: "And for you ma'am?"

"Red meat," Jade said glancing at him from the menu.

"Um," Tom said "Do you mean like a steak? We have a delicious New York Strip, or we also have glazed London broil with fire grilled asparagus-"

"You look like a smart man Tom," Jade said cryptically, holding out the menu for him to take. "You figure it out." She gave him what Beck called her _unsettling smile_. "Just remember," she touched the flat of her abdomen. "pregnant. So, make sure it doesn't bleed, and I'll make sure you don't either."

Tom actually gulped. "Well, I'll just get these started for you-"

"Oh and iced tea!" Tori interrupted. "With a wedge and a half of lemon, and two spoons of Sugar In The Raw."

"Sure," Tom said starting to walk away, holding the menu's up against his face so they wouldn't see his desperate expression.

"Make it two!" Jade called after him.

Tom give what sounded like a pitiful keening whimper as he walked away.

Andre looked from Tori to Jade "You two are scary."

Tori's eyes widened, and she turned to him.

"I mean in that in a _good_ way," Andre defended quickly, rubbing the inside of his wife's right arm. when she still looked at him like that. "A good, non violent, sexy, _beautiful_ way."

Her look backed off, and she smiled at him, obviously satisfied.

Beck leant over to Andre and whispered "Good save" into his ear from behind his raised water glass

"Thanks," Andre whispered back clinking his own water glass against Beck's.


	3. Chapter 3

**xxxxXxxx**

**Tweet from BeckOliver:**

"_My pregnant wife made the waiter pee himself._

_My pregnant friend wants to 'wander' back into the kitchen to check on her food."_

_#hurryupAndreneedbackup_

**xxxxXxxxx**

* * *

"Tor," Beck placed his hands on Tori's shoulders, trying to get her back into her chair. "You really need to have a seat-"

Tori kept trying to peak past Beck's shoulders to see the kitchen doors. He was still a good three inches taller than her even in her heels. "I'm just going to take a _quick_ look back there-" She ducked by Beck and started to walk away, but he grabbed her hand.

"No," Beck said pulling her back. "You need to sit down and relax."

"Tom still isn't back yet, and _I'm starving!"_ Tori said in a whiny voice worthy of a sad fussy child, or a hungry 8 month pregnant woman.

"You want to use my scissors?" Jade asked Tori.

Beck whipped around to his wife. "Babe-"

Even with all her '_hungry as a spring bear'_ mentality, Tori still managed to cut Jade a look. "What would I do with scissors?"

"I'm just saying they could make him hurry up-"

"_Babe,"_ Beck tried again when his wife clearly ignored him the first time.

"Just walk back into the kitchen and stick them right up his-"

"_Baby!"_

"What?!" Jade finally acknowledged her husband.

"_No scissors!"_ Beck said in an order.

Jade gave him a 'growly' look, and took a sip of her water.

Beck turned back to Tori. "Tori breathe," he placed a hand on top of her head and waved his other hand breathing deeply to try and get her to do it. Because of all the things to go into early labor for, having your order be late from a restaurant _ shouldn't _be one of them.

"What if they forgot about our table?" Tori insisted in a bit of a frantic voice.

"He's a waiter, I _promise_ you he won't_,_" Beck said to reassure her. "Okay?" He petted the top of her head.

Tori gave his question some consideration then said: "I guess you're right, I mean, bringing people food is his life."

"He's a total professional," Beck agreed. "So we're sitting back down now, okay?" Beck took her hand, and this time Tori followed, and also finally aligned her breathing nice and slow with his coaching.

"Good," Beck said pulling out her chair. "Nice slow breaths," he helped her back into her seat. "Everyone's calm now right? No more being upset or going into labor?"

Tori nodded at him with a smile, hand on her stomach. "We're good."

Andre came back around from the restroom, and Tom the waiter was following a few steps behind him.

"Oh look!" Beck said in almost utter relief. "It's Andre, _and _the food! How great is that?" He rushed over and slapped Andre's hand and pulled him into a bear hug. "_Never leave me again!"_

Tom placed their orders in front of them once they had all sat down. "London Broil _and_ New York Strip, medium well, not a spot of pink for the lovely blackhe-" Tom's eyes went wide at the same time Jade's did. "I mean _raven, RAVEN_ haired beauty; and a glazed salmon, Portobello spinach salad-" he set a small bowl of nuts next to her large salad bowl. "And the pine nuts that _didn't_ go in the salad for the stunning brunette-"

"I want her nuts," Jade said, holding out her hand.

"Okay," Tom's voice sounded a little broken. He handed off the bowl to Jade who took it without a thanks. Tom then placed new fully filled iced tea glasses in front of both women. "And two more iced teas with one a half lemon wedges and Sugar In The Raw-"

"Two spoonfuls?" Tori asked looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"Y-yes ma'am," Tom said, his left eye starting to twitch. "W-will," he cleared his throat and tried to sound like the man he had been before this had all started. "Will that be all?"

"Yeah, I think we're good here," Andre answered.

Tom almost broke into a run to get away from the table.

Tori plowed into her salad like she was a harvesting farmer. She made a noise of pleasure in her throat, followed by an eye roll " ._amazing!"_

Andre tried not to be offended that she gave him the same looks when they had sex. "Just glad you like it."

Beck picked up a spoon and banged it against his glass. "I'd like to make a toast," he smiled over at Tori who was still eating. "To old friends," he lowered his glass down towards Tori's large belly. "And new ones." He glanced over at Jade, placed a hand on the flat of her stomach, and kissed her fingers.

Jade rewarded him with a real smile.

"Mmmghm." Tori said around her huge bite of spinach and raised her glass. She swallowed heavily, cleared her throat and then said: "Thank you," to Beck.

"And to Vega, " Jade raised her glass higher. "For being the same ditz that she was when was 16."

Tori raised her glass higher as well. "And to Jade, for being the same bitch."

Jade waggled her eyebrows at Tori. "Love you baby."

"Same here," Tori returned. Her voice was a bit snappish and with the _bitch_ remark it almost seemed like she was mad. But at the end she toasted Jade's glass with a smile that dissolved into a laugh and Jade did the same. They had a bit of an odd love/hate (scared of, in Tori's case) relationship with each other. But at the bottom of it all, they were ultimately friends.

"I'll drink to that," Beck agreed, knowing that he had just agreed with the descriptor of his wife being a 'bitch', but knowing that Jade really wouldn't have a problem with it.

**xxxxxXxxxx**

**Tweet from: JWOL**

"_Back at Sunset Avenue. _

_Vega's too big to borrow my dress this time. Good, get to stay pretty."_

_#Iwantthosemeatcuttingscissor s_

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

"So," Tom the waiter said, approaching the group as they were drinking the house blend of gourmet Keurig Coffee. "How was everything?"

Beck finished his sip of coffee and answered. "Fantastic man," He set the cup back on its matching ivory white saucer. "We haven't been back here in 10 years, and the food is still – _mind blowing_."

"10 years?" Tom said, appraising Beck's remark. "Wow-Did you just move back into the area?"

"About two years ago," Tori answered. " We all went to the same high school and came here when we were 16," Tori added, "For a ping-pong tournament victory dinner – but the times," she set her hand on her stomach. "They do a changing."

Tom had a bit of an odd look on his face when Tori said: 'ping pong tournament victory dinner', but it faded when she had touched a hand to her pregnant belly. "Yes ma'am they do," he opened the leather bound check holder to verify he'd gotten the right bill, then placed it beside Tori's arm. "Just take care of this whenever you're ready."

"Oh, we intend too," Jade said, fully intent on bothering Tom until the very end.

Tom cleared his throat, and left.

Andre picked up the check and opened it, examining the amount.

"What's the damage?" Beck asked Andre.

"Let's put it this way," Andre said "It's a little more than the Hollywood Arts Athletic company contributed to unknowingly for three years, but not so much that we have to sing for the balance." He placed his father-in-law's platinum Citibank card in with the check, and set it back down on the white tablecloth.

"Good," Tori said. "Because there is _no_ way I can climb up on the back of a grand piano," She pushed back her chair as much as she was able to, which wasn't very far. Andre grabbed her arms to help her up the rest of the way.

"Yeah," Jade said, tying off her coat, sounding a bit put out. "This evening has been pretty boring and uneventful-"

Andre coughed into his fist and Beck scratched the back of his neck and looked away from his wife. Neither one of them wanted to admit what they were really thinking.

Tori slid her arms into her coat which Andre was holding out for her. She started buttoning up the double breasted buttons, but then stopped suddenly, jerking a bit forward, with a hiss.

Andre grabbed her elbow, and placed a hand on her back "Tor, you alright?"

"Uh," Tori sounded a bit unsure. "I don't want to ruin Jade's whole '_boring and uneventful evening'_ thing but I think I just had a contraction."

"What?"

"_What?"_ Andre's voice was louder than Beck's. "Baby are you sure?"

"Unless I just pulled a muscle in my uterus, I'm _pretty _sure," Tori said, she gripped Andre's arm and rubbed her stomach as the 'aftershock' of the contraction faded. "Okay, it's gone-" She started to sit back down her chair and Andre helped her the rest of the way.

Andre hovered his hands over his wife, unsure of where to touch her. "Do you think you need to go to the hospital?" His voice sounded as panicky as he felt. He had to take a deep breath to lower his voice a few decibels so he wouldn't freak out Tori.

"The doctor said to wait until the contractions were between 5 and 10 minutes apart before we go in," Tori said, the pain lines faded once the contraction had dissipated. She breathed out and continued to rub her stomach in slow, circular motions. "Plus it wasn't that bad," she placed a reassuring hand on her husband's elbow.

"How do you know that?" Andre lost the battle for a moment with being 'calm', "You've never had a baby before!"

"Dude," Jade said to him. "Quit bugging out; she's fine. I had false contractions for _weeks_ before I had Aiden. Plus if this were the real deal, her water would have broken."

"Yeah," Tori said, agreeing with Jade, then asked her: "How does that feel?"

"Like you peed yourself" Jade told her bluntly. "Like the Nile River's worth of pee_."_

"Eww, okay, I don't need the visual." Tori said.

"Do you feel like that Tor?" Jade asked next.

"No!" Tori interrupted with a yell. "Stop talking about pee rivers!"

Jade looked up to Andre. "See? She's fine."

"I think I am baby," Tori said taking Andre's hand and rubbing his fingers with her thumb. "Let's just go home so I can lie down."

Andre looked down at her. She'd been a little over-the-top and moody all night, but she still had those same big brown eyes he'd fallen in love with all those years ago. "Aiight, baby, come on," He pulled her back to her feet with an arm across her back, rubbing it in slow circles.

Tori closed her eyes and sighed at the warm feeling of the embrace, but then her eyes snapped back open when she felt a warmth slide down her legs, followed by a '_drip drip, splash'._

She looked down onto the hardwood floor to see a puddle of water that didn't smell like water by her shoes. "I think I can talk about pee rivers now!" she said as both Andre and Beck rushed forward to take her arms when she slid back down a little with a groan.


	4. Chapter 4

**xxxxXxxx**

**Tweet from: T.V Harris:**

"_My water just broke inside a four star restaurant. I need a four star doctor, ASAP!"_

_#whyamItweetingnow_

**xxxxXxxx**

* * *

"Here, here!" The manager said pushing open the door to the ladies room.

There was a long circular cream dark burgundy sofa in the against one wall. There were three women sitting on it carrying on the type of gossipy conversation that made people sound like twittering birds.

One of women's faces contorted into a gargoyle of an expression at a man entering the Ladies Room. However, before she could make her disgust vocally known the sound of Jade West-Oliver's stiletto 5 inch heels banged onto the marble tiled floor like metal ice picks.

Jade stopped in front of the gilt framed vanity mirror that took up the entire left wall of the sitting area."Let's go ladies," Jade said to the three strangers. "I need to use the bathroom."

The same woman who couldn't talk before Jade came in cut her a look. "Excuse me," she recapped the bright red lipstick she had just applied and dropped it with a _clink_ inside her gold lamiae beaded clutch. "This is a _public_ bathroom Miss," she stood up and tucked a loose strand of roan brown hair behind her ear. "We don't have to _leave_ just so you can_-"_

"_Just get out!"_ Jade screamed at them in her full on 'grating-make-you-piss-yourself-voice'

The women jumped off the sofa like frightened squirrels.

"Hey!" Another woman, a redhead with princess curls was about to defend her friend when a moan pushed its way through the door, followed by the moan's owner.

Tori came waddling inside, barefoot, Beck on her right holding her shoes, and Andre behind her both hands on her back.

The women broke away from their huddled group and skittered away from the bathroom, shooting glances back at the sight of a barefoot pregnant woman grimacing her way across the bathroom floor.

"You're doing good baby," Andre continued to walk his wife forward in the direction of the sofa. "We're almost there."

Tori reached back and slapped his hands away. "Stop touching me! I'm in this mess in the first place because you just _had_ to touch me!-" She broke off in another moan and clutched at her stomach, shooting it a dirty look. "Stop. doing. that!"

Andre decided to override his fear of Tori' anger, and picked her up when it became clear that she wasn't going to make it to the sofa any time soon. He laid her down sideways on the couch. Beck placed one of the gilt colored cushions behind her head.

"Did you call the ambulance?" Tori got out between all the moaning.

"They're on their way," the manager said.

"Gahh!" Tori screamed at a particular large contraction, and dug her hand into Andre's arm.

"It's okay baby," Andre said, trying not to scream too at the bone crushing grip his wife had on his forearm. "Just breathe-" he mimed the breathing exercises he had learned in their Lamaze class.

Tori looked at him frantically and breathed with him, long slow pursed breaths. "No, no it's _not, _okay? I still have one more month to go," Another contraction of the same caliber had her screaming and tearing off little bits of Andre's skin with her fingernails in his arm.

Andre wrapped an arm around her back to support her, trying to hide his grimace from her nails ripping away his skin even underneath his shirt. "I got you baby,"

"We're here Tor, okay?" Beck said as reached to rub her shoulders .

Tori panted like she was running a marathon. She looked from Beck to Andre with wide eyes. "It's too early."

Jade stepped over to her. "Dude, it'll be fine-" she knelt down placed a hand on her shoulder next to Beck's. She knew how painful labor could be, especially for a first time mom, and all teasing aside, this was her friend and she didn't like to see her hurting. "You're almost nine months – okay? The baby will be fine."

"I'm scared," Tori's words were a whispered tremble.

"Hey!" Jade whipped around to face the manager, a heated look on her face. "Can't the EMT's get here any faster?"

"They said 10 minutes," the manager informed.

"_Since when is that fast?!"_ Jade yelled back making the man jump.

"Sir-" Tom the waiter poked his head inside the ladies room.

"_What?!"_

Jade's shrill anger made both men jump this time.

"The EMT's are outside, you want me to-"

"_GO GET THEM!"_ Jade shouted even louder.

Tom jumped about a foot in the air and disappeared like a magic act.

* * *

**xxxxXxxxx**

**Tweet from: AndreHarris09:**

"_Who wants to say their kid was born in a public restroom? No one, that's who."_

_#can'tfeelfingers_

**xxxxXxxxx**

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Jade asked the EMT who was kneeling next to Tori's legs doing an examination, while she was writing on the couch. "Just pack her up already!"

"I'm afraid it's too late," The EMT said, raising his head up to her. "The head's already crowning, and she looks fully dilated. She was probably laboring all evening and didn't know it-"

"Wait," Tori said raising herself up on her elbows "What does that mean?"

"Means we're not going to make it to the hospital miss," The EMT said. "This baby's coming _now!"_ he turned to his partner "Get the cord clamp and field warming blanket."

"_Now?-_" Tori yelled. "No," she pointed a finger at the EMT "I'm _not_ giving birth inside a restaurant bathroom!" She broke into a yell as another contraction hit her at full force, arching her neck back against the cushion behind her head. She raised it up a second later and stared at her swollen belly. "If you come out of there mister you're _grounded _do you hear me!" She screamed again when her unborn, about to be born baby didn't listen to her.

"It's better than giving birth on a gurney heading towards the ambulance," the EMT told her, he grabbed the free hand that Andre wasn't holding. "I'm field trained on how to deliver babies; I'm going to talk to you through this, just hang in there for me okay?"

Tori looked like she wanted to say _'no' _But she kinda knew that it would be fruitless in this case. She was covered in sweat, and her dress stuck damply to her back, and it _hurt_, it _fucking _ _HURT, _but she managed a nod at the EMT.

"Okay," The EMT said. "I want you to grab your knees okay?" He reached around for her hands and helped her draw her hands up to her raised legs. Andre moved his hand from hers to her back to help her raise up. "Now I want you to push, for a count of 15-"he paused until Tori was in the right stance"-go _push!-"_

Tori screamed louder then she had the previous time, the EMT counting off in her ears." After 15 she dropped her head back in exhaustion. "Is it out?"

"Almost," The EMT said, "The head's cleared, I just need one more big push to clear the shoulders-"

"Then _you _do it!" Tori screamed at him.

"Last time Tor," Andre said rubbing her back hard.

"I can't do it!" Tori insisted. "It _hurts!"_

"I know, I know it does baby," Andre said.

"No you don't!" Tori quickly snapped back.

"Okay I don't," Andre answered honestly. "But I know how to make it stop, aiight?" He stroked her soaking wet head. "C'mon,"

"You can do this Tori," Beck said, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb.

"We're pushing _one _more time alright?" the EMT said. "A _big_ one, then we can all go home. Ready?" He waited until Tori nodded and drew herself back up. "Okay-"

The next push wasn't as painful as the first, but it was exhausting from such a rapid fire labor. Tori felt like things were happening in slow motion. She screamed, and she thought she heard Andre scream because she was most likely breaking his hand.

Finally, the pain eased up and there was a loud erupting wail that tore through her ears.

Tori braved to open her eyes.

"We got a boy here guys," the EMT said, holding a slimy screaming infant up with flailing limbs.

Tori could only gasp in complete shock.

Beside her Andre gave an exuberating 'whoop' . "You did it Tor!" He grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

Tori's gasp turned to a completely awed look when the EMT placed the squiggly crying infant on her chest and threw an aluminum space blanket over his him to warm him up.

The baby cried and whimpered.

And Tori could feel each vibration, each rapidly beating heartbeat. "Hey-" her throat closed up with an emotion she had never felt before. She craned her head down to look at the tiny thing resting on her. "Hey buddy."


	5. Chapter 5

**xxxxXxxx**

**Tweet From: BeckOliver:**

"_It's a boy:D"_

_#totallyspeachlesshere_

**xxxxXxxxx**

* * *

Holly Vega made the weirdest faces.

But, Tori didn't say anything about it this time, because she was making them at her first grandchild. Tori leant back on the hospital bed and watched her mom interacting with her baby.

It was completely surreal.

"He is absolutely beautiful," Holly rocked the baby swaddled in hospital blankets back and forth in her arms. "You did so great baby." Baby, _her_ baby, just had a baby. Holly was still testing out that feeling. It was completely disorienting, but it was absolutely wonderful.

"Thanks," Tori said, not being able to break the smile off her face that she had all night. People probably thought she was nuts, but she didn't give a crap this time. "Were are dad and Andre?" Tori had fallen asleep after she'd been admitted to the Mother and Baby Unit an hour ago. When she woke up, it was just her mom, and her –_son._ God, that was crazy weird and fantastic to think about.

"Your father's giving Andre the _Talk,"_ Holly told her daughter.

"I think we're a little past the _Talk, _don't you?" Tori stole a glance at the baby, who was making quiet sucking sounds in his sleep.

Holly laughed. "No this one is all about being a _dad._"

"What about you?" Tori said to her. "Any advice on being a mom?"

Holly walked around to the side of Tori's bed. She shifted the baby carefully and passed him to Tori. He cooed for a moment, but settled down when Tori shushed him.

"It's the hardest job you'll ever do," Holly said. She reached out a hand to stroke the baby's head, thick with dark hair. "But it's also the greatest job you'll ever do."

The door opened slowly. Beck stood there, one hand on the door handle. "You feeling up for visitors?"

"Yeah," Tori said flashing him a smile. "Come on in."

Beck let go of the door and walked the rest of way inside. Behind him walked Caterina Valentine, her long red hair braided down her back, her stripped sweater and black pants casual, her smile completely ecstatic:

"_Tori!"_ Cat bounded into the room and hugged Tori around the baby. "Oh my god!" she looked down at the infant, who finally decided to blink his eyes open, which were a dark chocolate brown like both his parents. "He's so _cute!"_

Behind Cat, moving a slower pace was her fiancé Robbie Schapiro. Except for growing a few inches taller, and that he'd finally given Rex away to a needy ventriloquist, he hadn't changed from their days at high school, same dark black framed glasses, same thick curly hair. Same great friend:

"Hey Tor," Robbie came over and gave Tori a kiss on the side of her head. Then he stole a glance at the baby: "Wow, it looks like some great work you and Andre did there."

Tori managed a laugh: "Thanks for the props Robbie."

"I'll let you visit with your friends baby," Holly said "I'm going to go find your father, and tell him to stop interrogating his son-in-law so he can get back to his family." She gave her daughter a kiss on the head, then her grandson. She gave them both a last smile and walked out the door that Beck held open for her.

"Did you think of a name yet?" Cat asked.

Tori looked down at the baby who had her cheekbones and Andre's complexion, albeit a bit lighter, smiling at him. "I want to wait for Andre, so we can tell you together."

"Okay," Robbie said casually, sitting down in the plush visitor's recliner, the one that folded out into a bed.

"Yeah, we can wait," Cat said with the same casualness as Robbie. She sat down on his leg.

"Hey, where's Aiden?" Beck asked Cat. Cat and Robbie had been Aiden's babysitters that night. Jade had called them from the hospital and asked them to come up with him.

"Jade took him down to the nursery to see the baby," Cat answered Beck.

"But the baby's up _here,"_ Beck said in confusion.

"There are other babies besides him," Jade's voice came from behind the door as it opened and she walked inside. In her arms was a little boy dressed in plaid and jeans. He had Jade's light skin, Beck's eyes and dark hair.

"I was listenin' at the door daddy," Aiden say gleefully, pointing with a finger towards the door. He smiled the same mischievous smile that Jade had.

"That's my boy, Just like his mom." Beck said with a shake of his head, but it turned into a smile.

"Daddy," Aiden said to Beck.

"What buddy?" Beck answered.

"Mommy and I went downstairs for pictures!"

Beck's eyebrows lowered: "What kind of pictures?"

"Mommy found an empty picture booth and took pictures of the new baby!" Aiden said with the same gleeful tone.

Beck's confusion turned to bafflement as he turned to face his wife: "Jade-"

Jade shifted Aiden higher up in her arms. "What?"

"You went downstairs and did an _ultrasound_ on yourself?" Beck asked, bewildered.

"No, I did _not_ an ultrasound on myself," Jade informed. "I got someone _else_ to do it," She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a black and white ultrasound readout image: "I thought you might want a picture of your daughter."

Her head was cocked to the side, and she waited for it to register with Beck.

It finally did, and Beck's bewilderment shifted to another subject. "Wait?" he snatched the ultrasound from Jade: "You mean it's a girl?"

"Yep," Jade's answer was short, but her smile wasn't.

Cat and Robbie squealed.

Tori gasped.

Beck reached around and wrapped her and Aiden up in a hug, kissing Jade long and hard. "I love you," he said after they finally pulled back. He dropped an arm around her waist.

Jade continued to smile: "I know." She dropped her head to his shoulder and felt him rub her back.

The door had remained open from Jade's entrance and Andre just walked through it.

"Hey!" Beck said with a smile at his friend. "About time you joined your party, _dad."_

He came over and slapped hands with Andre then pulled him into a hug.

Cat got up and threw her arms around him next. "Andre he's so beautiful! He looks just like you and Tori!"

"Yeah I know," Andre's smile was nothing but proud. He accepted a hug from Robbie, shockingly (but not so shockingly) a kiss from Jade, then made his way over to Tori.

Andre leant down at kissed her. "My girl did good," he kissed the baby next.

Tori felt the overwhelming urge to cry, postpartum hormones and giving birth inside a bathroom will do that to you. "Dad didn't give you a hard time did he?" she asked.

"Once I got his gun away from him, it was smooth sailing," Andre joked.

For the first time all night, Tori didn't snap at him. "I think he and mom went down to bring up a baby gift. Dad's been a little over zealous about gifts, and now that he's _here._ I wouldn't put it past him to sneak in another one."

"Speaking of _he_," Jade cut in. "Are we ever going to learn this kid's name? Or do we have to go with the _Boy Harris_ combo that's on his foot bracelet?"

"Yeah," Andre said with a smile looking at the baby.

"Guys," Tori finished for her husband. "This is Jayden Daniel Harris."

"No relation to Will Smith's brood," Andre said before Jade could comment on it being the same name as Will Smith's oldest kid. "This kid's an original."

"Mommy," Aiden said to Jade. "I wanna see."

"You wanna see?" Jade said in a soft voice she only reserved for Beck and Aiden. "Sure baby," she carried Aiden over to the bed. "This is your new little by proxy cousin, who I gotta admit is _almost_ as cute as you." she kissed Aiden on the top of his head.

"Hi baby Jayden," Aiden blew a kiss at Jayden.

There was an _awe _from Cat, and an _awe,_ and a mumbled _awe_ from Jade, who tried to cover it up, but failed.

Andre turned to Robbie, "You bring it Rob?"

Robbie nodded. "Yeah, it's over there."

Tori looked confused, "What is?"

In answer Andre walked over to the corner where a large black instrument case stood up against the wall. He unzipped it and produced a beautiful rosewood Martin Dreadnaught acoustic guitar, that belonged to Beck. Since Robbie and Cat had been over at Beck and Jade's house, Andre had asked Robbie to bring the guitar. He didn't ask Beck, but he knew Beck wouldn't mind.

And when Beck only gave a slight acknowledgment over his guitar being there without his prior notice, Andre knew he was cool.

"I know your dad is going all out on the gifts Tor," Andre said. He placed the strap of the guitar across his back, and sat down on the edge of Tori's bed. "But I think it's _this_ dad's turn for one." He strummed the guitar's strings, then worked his fingers across them into a soft melody:

"_Close your eyes, have no fear_

_The monsters gone, he's on the run and your daddy's here,_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, _

_Beautiful Boy-"_

Andre stared at his tiny new son, feeling such a heaviness in his chest, but the good kind of heaviness.

_Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer,_

_Every day, in every way,_

_It's getting better and better,_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy-"_

This time Tori couldn't stop herself from crying, and she totally forgot about her prissiness from earlier, the bathroom and giving birth in it, because he was _here._ And his daddy was pretty rockin' fantastic.

"_Out on the ocean sailing away_

_I can hardly wait to see you come of age_

_But I guess we'll both just have to be patient_

'_cause it's a long way to go_

_A long road to hoe_

_Yeah it's a long way to go_

_But in the meantime-_

_Before you cross the street_

_Take my hand-"_

Beck turned and scooped up Aiden from Jade and she gave him up without a word of protest. He set his son high up on his shoulder, and kissed him repeatedly until Aiden broke down in giggles. Jade smiled at Beck and rubbed their son's back as Aiden slammed himself against Beck in the cutest hug ever. She wished she had her camera, but she settled instead for draping Beck's arm across her and feel him pull her closer with a kiss to her head.

"_Life is what happens to you when you're busy making other plans,"_

Tori had shifted the baby in the crook of her left arm so that he was able to see Andre with eyes that had only been open for three hours.

"_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy,_

"_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

_Beautiful Jay—den,"_ Andre stumbled over the last word because it was one syllable over the original lyrics.

Tori laughed and watched Andre lean right over Jayden's face and then kissed him. "Happy birthday my man."

* * *

**xxxxXxxx**

**Tweet from T.V. Harris:**

"_Best night, EVER."_

_#nowpermantleyexcited_

**xxxxXxxx**

* * *

**End.**

The gang's all grown up (sniff) I'm so proud to plagiarize Dan Schendlier….

Andre's song to Jayden: "Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy") by: John Lennon.

Thank you, and goodnight.

~Mystic


End file.
